


Love's Just a Feeling

by CaffeinatedVerbiage (TheAlternativeRuler)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeRuler/pseuds/CaffeinatedVerbiage
Summary: Gon nods, and Killua can see the determination shining in his eyes, shockingly golden under the light of the moon and the stars. There’s a fire there, warm and sure like Gon himself. Killua’s drawn to those flames, to him, to the look in his eyes and the temptation of his offer, another adventure for just the two of them.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Love's Just a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some HxH drabbles, and I found [this list of 100 Sensory Prompts](https://headspace-hotel.tumblr.com/post/618949768808448001/sensory-prompts) which I absolutely loved! I'll be using a randomizer to pick prompts to fill, but feel free to comment suggestions if you have them!
> 
> Anyway, here's some platonic/pre-relationship Killugon in sort of a modern High School AU for prompt 62: opening a window.

_Tap!_

Something tugs at the edges of his dream, trying to force him into wakefulness.

_Tap! Tap!_

He grumbles, digging himself further into his bundle of sheets and pillows.

_TAP!_

Ugh...fine.

Killua throws his covers aside and swings his legs out of bed. Exhausted and irritated, he stomps across the room to his window. He pulls the curtains aside and peers out into the night, expecting to see a tree branch scraping the glass or some animal up on the windowsill, but there’s nothing there. It’s so dark outside and the Zoldyck grounds stretch out farther than he can see with such little lighting.

_**TAP!!!** _

Killua nearly screams, jerking back as something smacks against the glass mere inches in front of his face. Down below, Killua spots someone standing just a few feet from the house. He barely makes out the silhouette of spiked hair, broad shoulders, and a lean yet muscular form before hastening to unlatch the window. It’s a bit stuck from disuse, but it gives eventually, letting in a burst of cool night air and filling his room with the sound of crickets and rustling leaves.

“Killua!” an excited voice calls, too loud for the late hour. Gon drops the handful of rocks he’s holding (so _that’s_ what woke him up) and waves at him, a wide grin on his face that shines brightly in the surrounding darkness.

“Gon!” Killua hisses, worriedly glancing around, “What are you doing!? How did you even get here!?”

“Uh, I walked?” Gon calls out, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Killua hates how it makes him look like some cute little puppy instead of the thorn in his side that Gon really is.

“I meant how did you even get up to my house, idiot. In case you haven’t noticed, my parents are pretty strict about their security,” Killua replies, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, well it wasn’t too hard! I convinced Canary to tell me where the security cameras have a blind spot, then I just had to climb the fence.”

Killua blinks in shock. He has _no_ idea how Gon got Canary to crack, although Killua knows that the other teen can definitely be a stubborn ass when he wants to be, and Canary has a bit of a soft spot for the two of them. Although there is another pretty important element of the Zoldyck estate security system that Gon failed to mention. 

“What about Mike?” Killua asks suspiciously, looking around as if the giant hound will jump out and attack Gon at the mere mention of his name.

Gon only laughs sheepishly, “I sort of re-trained him not to see me as a threat? Sorry! I’ve been coming over secretly to give him treats and stuff for a while now, so he didn’t seem too bothered when I showed up.”

Damn, Zebro would have a heart attack if he found out. Their head of security trained Mike to be a ruthless guard dog, so that kind of trick wouldn’t have worked for just anyone. Gon’s always been weirdly good with animals, though. Killua likes to tease him and say it’s because they recognize that Gon himself is like a wild animal, but Kurapika (fondly) argues that they simply sense his trustworthiness.

“Great, you broke our dog,” Killua says flatly, “I’m sure my parents will be thrilled to discover that when they inevitably figure out you’re here and try to sic him on you.”

Even two stories down, Killua can see Gon’s childish pout, “They wouldn’t do that!”

Killua raises an eyebrow and Gon gives in, “Okay maybe they would, but I still think it’s dumb that I have to do all this ridiculous stuff just to see you at your own house. You’re my best friend, it’s not like I’m gonna hurt you!”

Cheeks flushing lightly in response to Gon’s words, Killua leans his elbow against the windowsill and balances his chin on the back of his hand lazily, “Speaking of which, why exactly did you decide to pop by for a visit at, oh, I don’t know, the middle of the fucking night?”

With a jolt, as if he forgot that he’d snuck onto the Zoldyck property in the first place, Gon smiles again and says, “Oh yeah! I had to ask you something!”

Killua feels his eye twitch in irritation, “So you decided to risk your ass _and mine_ just to ask me a question?”

Gon nods enthusiastically, “Uh-huh!”

“You’re a damn idiot, Gon Freecss!” Killua whisper-yells, desperately trying to keep his voice down despite his anger. Now he’s leaning out of the window, wishing he was close enough to flick his stupid friend’s stupid forehead. “You couldn’t have just texted me!?”

“Nope! I wanted to ask you in person!” Gon beams, unaffected by Killua’s annoyance.

Killua scoffs and rolls his eyes, “You might as well get it over with before we get caught, dumbass.”

“Right,” Gon says, his shoulders hunching in towards his chest, and he sounds almost…nervous? What could _Gon_ possibly have to be nervous about, he’s the least timid person Killua knows! Almost as soon as Killua notices it, Gon’s stance changes. He straightens up, puffing his chest out and clenching his fists by his side, looking as stubborn as ever. 

“Killua!” Gon nearly shouts, extending his hand up towards Killua, who still has the entire upper half of his body hanging out of the window, “Will you meet me on the beach tomorrow morning? At sunrise?”

Killua blinks, “That’s all you wanted to say?”

Gon nods, and Killua can see the determination shining in his eyes, shockingly golden under the light of the moon and the stars. There’s a fire there, warm and sure like Gon himself. Killua’s drawn to those flames, to him, to the look in his eyes and the temptation of his offer, another adventure for just the two of them. He doesn’t know why Gon wants to meet at the beach so early (they have school tomorrow and he knows Killua isn’t a morning person). He doesn’t know why his friend went to so much trouble to ask him something that he could’ve mentioned when they saw each other earlier that day (or sent through text; like any self-respecting member of their age group, they have cellphones and they message each other constantly). He doesn’t know why Gon seems so passionate about this simple request (or why he’d seemed nearly hesitant to ask at first). 

But…the image of Gon waiting for him on the beach, their shoes in hand and cold waves lapping at their feet, the sun cresting over the horizon and casting soft beams of early morning light over the two of them, the sparkling waters reflected in Gon’s golden-brown eyes…Killua blushes furiously at his own train of thought. 

He meets that expectant stare and finally responds, “Alright, I’ll see you there.”

Gon perks up excitedly, “Really!?”

Laughing and rolling his eyes fondly, Killua says, “Yes, stupid, even though I have no idea what you’re up to.”

The other teen smiles mischievously, “You’ll see!”

For a moment, they just look at each other, smiling and enjoying the quiet night atmosphere. Despite the distance between them, Gon takes up all of Killua’s attention, so much so that he forgets where they are and what time it is. It’s easy for the two of them to get lost in their own little world if there’s nothing to distract them from just _being_ together.

Unfortunately, one such distraction jolts them both back into reality. The alarm blaring on Gon’s phone is jarring and certainly too loud, considering the fact that Gon’s not even supposed to be here. Frantically, Gon pulls his phone out of his pocket and shuts off the alarm, but they both know that it’s already too late.

Gon gives him one last sheepish grin and waves, starting to jog backward away from the mansion. He turns around and picks up speed, yelling over his shoulder, “I’ll see you there! Don’t forget!”

Killua huffs, vaguely worried, and mutters, “Don’t get caught, idiot.”

Backing into his room, Killua reaches up and grasps the window frame, but doesn’t pull it shut. He listens carefully for any sign of trouble, but it’s as silent as it’s been all night. Killua can’t see the edges of the property, but he can imagine Gon pausing to give Mike a pat on the head before scaling the fence and running home. 

The thought causes Killua’s lips to curl in a small, private smile. There’s no way he’ll be able to fall asleep now, not with the thought of their meeting on his mind, but he’s used to being sleep-deprived anyway. He sits at his desk, hoping to get some homework done while he waits for daybreak. As a near-chilly breeze drifts in through the window, Killua stares up at the moon and wonders what Gon is planning. The other teen is often spontaneous and even reckless; Gon has gotten the two of them into trouble more times than Killua can count. Though this time, Gon seems to have genuinely thought through…whatever he wants them to do, even going so far as to sneak onto the Zoldyck property. Killua has absolutely no idea what Gon wants, but he’s both eager and nervous to find out (two feelings that he often associates with his friend, come to think of it).

With a sigh, Killua turns on his laptop and gets to work, trying to distract himself from wondering (or worrying) about the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. Gon's going to confess his feelings for Killua on the beach because he's a romantic like that).


End file.
